Souvenir
by Symbelmine
Summary: ¿Enserio todos sus esfuerzos terminarán en que es el malo del cuento? Él solo ha hecho lo necesario ¿Cómo iban a estar a salvo los Targaryen si Aenys seguía con vida?


Hola, mis bonitos cupcakes.

Este fic participa en el **Reto #92: "El malo de la película" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."** Y cómo la guía no era muy precisa, más allá de conocer el mal dentro de alguien o mostrar a alguien haciendo algo malo, pues me tomé algunas libertades que no sé si encajen precisamente en el reto :(

Aún así...

* * *

 _Nada, nada me pertenece. Este maravilloso mundo pertenece al asesino serial más amado de la literatura: George R. R. Martin._

* * *

 **Souvenir**

...

Es más fácil vivir un mundo donde el recuerdo no está presente. Pero sin recuerdos… es difícil dar forma a un futuro sin anhelos. Alguien debería pensar en eso mientras él está ahí, en su oscura celda bajo la Fortaleza Roja.

En algún lugar más arriba, Shiera debe estar rogando al nuevo rey su perdón. La ve, casi con clarividencia, con su porte de ensueño, arrodillada frente a la mole de espadas y horror, sin derramar una sola lágrima, pero empecinada en tener la razón. Ojalá la tenga.

¿Enserio todos sus esfuerzos terminarán en que es el malo del cuento? Él solo ha hecho lo necesario ¿Cómo iban a estar a salvo los Targaryen si Aenys seguía con vida? Así participase del Gran Consejo y se arrodillase al nuevo rey, sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos serían siempre una amenaza. Aenys se lo había dicho en la carta, venía a postularse al trono, tenía apoyo entre los lores del Gran Consejo.

Los fantasmas de Brynden lo mantienen ajeno de la celda poco iluminada donde ha reposado por dos días.

Su divagación es interrumpida por un chirrido molesto. Un Targaryen entra en la celda, lleva una túnica de amplias mangas color carmesí, unos zapatos que no hacen ruido y una cadena de maestre. Había muchos nobles que escogían los hábitos, pero solo un Targaryen había ido alguna vez a tomar los votos de la ciudadela.

—Aemon, que gusto verte —El muchacho, de rubios y platinados cabellos, siempre tenía una mirada afable—. Vienes a darme la llamada de la decapitación ¿no es así?

Los ojos azules de Aemon, el único rasgo que negaba a la familia de su padre y beneficiaba más a la de su madre, lo miraron comprensivamente.

—No, tío. Vengo a ofrecerte que me acompañes —acto seguido se arrodilló en la celda junto a él—. Le he dicho al consejo que no deseo quedarme en la capital, que no quiero más intrigas palaciegas y, sobre todo, que no serviré como excusa para derrocar a Aegon. Me voy al Muro.

El muro. En serio sería tratado como el mayor de los criminales. No sería exiliado, ni decapitado; lo enviarían al lugar más frío y remoto de la tierra. Le escuece un poco el pecho, cuantas noches no se desveló encontrando soluciones para los tres reyes anteriores, salvando a la familia de los desertores y maleantes como Daemon y Aceroamargo. Todo para eso, para terminar sus días en el Muro como un proscrito, por protegerlos.

—Está idea del nuevo rey ¿me la traes tú por qué no hay nadie más que me pueda mirar a los ojos? —pregunta sin gesticular—. Aemon, dime ¿hice tanto mal deshaciéndome de un problema?

El maestre lo miró con paciencia infinita, lo cual le hacía ver incluso más viejo que él mismo. Irguió la cabeza y encendió una mirada de decisión, como recordándole que detrás de toda su ciencia, las habladurías sobre sus hechizos y su mal no le hacían nada.

—Mataste a alguien a quien previamente habías ofrecido salvoconducto; no solo lo mataste, sino que debiste hacerlo dentro de los salones de la Fortaleza Roja, manchando la reputación de quién se sentará luego en el Trono de Hierro. Mentiste y luego arrojaste la cabeza de Aenys Fuegoscuro con una amenaza muy clara a todos los señores que estaban debatiendo en medio del Gran Consejo. Nadie niega que has servido a los Targaryen, pero también los has insultado.

Una risa fúnebre sale de su boca ante las palabras de su sobrino.

—Sí, definitivamente soy el malo —con la confianza absoluta y la calma que lo han caracterizado toda su vida, suelta un suspiro—. Iremos al norte, pagaré mi pena y tú te esconderás de todos.

—Creo que está consciente de que ha hecho cosas peores y nunca se le ha acusado por ello.

Lo recuerda bien. Recuerda el incendio en Murosblancos, las ejecuciones sin juicio, las peticiones a Aerys durante días para ejecutar a Aceroamargo. Los sacrificios, los sacrificios es lo que más recuerda, sobre todo aquellos que le permitieron ver con antelación los sucesos que impidieron a los Fuegoscuro hacerse con la corona. Todo había sido por el bien del reino. Todo.

Y Shiera, su Shiera.

—¿Qué harán con Shiera?

—Dice que se irá lejos, que no tiene más que hacer en la capital, menos sí ya ninguno de sus hermanos está —entonces los ojos vivaces de Aemon se llenan de perspicacia—. Sigue igual, no lleva ni una arruga. A donde sea que vaya, estoy seguro que no le será difícil mantenerse.

El maestre se levanta y se va, no sin antes echarle una mirada paciente.

Los recuerdos nunca han atemorizado a Brynden; pero una súbita inquietud le puebla la mente. Con su mano derecha toca la mancha roja que le cubre la garganta y se pregunta si en el fin del mundo será perseguido por los fantasmas; ve el rostro de Aceroamargo y la cabeza de Aenys sobre el mosaico de la fortaleza; ve también las sombras y los rituales. Ve a Shiera envuelta en llamas y con las manos llenas de sangre y a él acogiéndola de nuevo en su pecho.

Quizá, más perturbador que vivir con recuerdos es vivir consigo mismo.


End file.
